Never More"
by Silver-Stampede
Summary: WXM, LXM, WXV, slight LXW. It's b4 the series starts, it's about Nick's feelings for Midvalley and how Legato is messing it up...sorta...


A/N* Hi! It's Silver-Stampede again with my dedications and notations. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this if the reviews are good enough, so as always r&r…  
  
Dedications:  
  
Mali, Boggess, N8, DK, Dark_knight_talon, Dale, And My Kenshin  
  
"Never More"  
  
Nicholas watched in sheer disgust. Yep, the man of his dreams was going off with that new guy again. Had all of those warm nights together really been traded in for a few little screams of childish pleasure? He watched the two men from across the bar. The shorter one was the man he loved, for so long. The taller was the new guy, Legato Bluesummers. Nick personally wondered where Knives had dug this freak up. But since he was supposed to be the strong silent type he kept his trap shut. But now that same blue haired freak was laughing at Midvalley's Italian anecdotes, the same ones that nick never seemed to get.  
  
This happened for about an hour and then Legato called for the bartender, signaling that he'd be leaving and paying his tab. Good Nicholas thought, Now Middie'll come back over here and sit down all flustered about how much fun the new guy was, and how I'd just love him. Nick smirked at this, Yep, Middie'll always come back to you old Nicky-boy. Nick watched as Midvalley shook Legato's left hand, then his right. Legato leaned in and whispered something to Midvalley, whatever it was it seemed to excite the musician. Because he looked anxious and then looked across the bar to Nick nervously. Then in a painful intrusion, a voice that was very new to nick, entered his psyche * Hello Chapel, enjoying the party? Well I hope you don't mind, I'm going to take your little Midvalley the Whore for a little spin, an audition if you will.* Then Nick's head was filled with a sort of psychotic laughter.  
  
He looked back to where Midvalley and Legato had been and saw a blonde man in a red trench coat smiling stupidly at him. He sighed. This certainly was not his night. He crossed his arms in front of him and laid his head on the area in-between. "HEY!!!!YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD USE A LITTLE FUN BUDDY!!!" The smiling idiot was now right beside Nick. "Listen, I really just want you to leave me alone. I'm having one hell of a bad night." The man still sat there "ALL THE MORE REASON TO HAVE FUN! COME ON THE NIGHT'S STILL YOUNG!!!!!" Nick looked at his watch, hell, the night's not even born yet. Nick looked at the man "So, you come up to every man who looks like he's been through hell?" The blonde man ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair, looking slightly embarrassed "No, I.... Never Mind, Enjoy Your Night Sir...." And he headed off.  
  
Nick's right arm shot out and grabbed the man by the shoulder. "Awww, Where's your sense of direction, Tongari?" The man looked confused "What did you just call me?"  
  
"Tongari." You know, Japanese?" The blonde blushed and said, "I'm Sorry, I Don't."  
  
"Oh, well you shoulda said somethin' it means Needle Noggin, at least I think it does."  
  
"NEEDLE NOGGIN?! WHO STARTED THE NAME CALLING EH PREIST MAN?"  
  
He is cute. But what about Middie, I've gotta save him, Who knows what Lego, or Gurrato , or whatever that freak's name is, is doing to my sweet little blues man. Shit, I'm crying. Wiping away a tear Nick Turned to face the blonde. "So whaddya say we find us some hot chicks, Tongari?" Nick himself felt strange saying that. "Uh....well, you see, I...uh..." The blonde looked incredibly uncomfortable. "So, you got a name or have I gotta keep calling you Tongari all night?" "Yeah, Ericks." "All right Ericks, I'm Nick."  
  
The two men talked in the bar for what seemed like hours, and then Nick went up to his room, which shared a wall with Midvalley's. He lay there in bed for a long time, and then all of a sudden he heard the most terrifying sound, Midvalley screaming for mercy. Nick tried as hard as he could to keep from sobbing, as he tried to tune it out. Then the same intrusive voice spilled into his mind * Chapel, your little whore turned out to be allot less fun than I'd imagined, he's crying and bleeding allover, and he screams like a little choir boy. I think he misses you. Well, isn't that a pity, I'll have YOU next Chapel.* There was another deafening scream, and then there was what sounded like sobbing. Nick could hear Midvalley stuttering his name, crying out for him.  
  
Nick was pissed, This new guy's pissing me off a bit much for this only being his second day. He just walks in there and takes my Middie, then thinks he can have his way with me once he's done violating Midvalley...Well, this aint gonna happen for much longer Legato. All of a sudden a different tone had struck the sounds that Nicholas had heard. This time, it sounded as though both the men were enjoying it, soft moans and the occasional "Oh Middie," or an "Oh Legato, don't stop." This almost made Nick puke. Instead he sighed and lit a cigarette. He'd done well, Midvalley had asked him to quit, and he had. He'd been without the nicotine comfort for 2 weeks. None of that mattered anymore, since Midvalley'd probably leave him for "Little boy blue".  
  
  
  
He was halfway done with the pack when there was a knock at his door. "GODDAMN YOU LEGATO GO FUCK YOURSELF!!!! I'M NOT GOING TO FUCK YOU, SO LEAVE ME ALONE" The voice that answered was not that of Legato. "Uh...Nick, If It's A Bad Time I'll Jus-" "Ericks?" The door opened and the blonde man stepped in sheepishly "You ok?" Nicholas sat on his bed and held his head in his hands. "No, I'm really not." Ericks sat next to him and rubbed his back. "You gonna be ok?" Nick smiled at the man, he really was very attractive. Nick smiled and lay back, "Yeah, I will, thanks Tongari" he said slyly. "Hey, I thought you were gonna quit calling me that." Ericks said slightly blushing. Nick grinned, and then before he knew what he was doing, leaned forward and kissed the other man.  
  
Much to Nick's surprise, Ericks kissed back also. "No, this cant happen, sorry Tongari, I'm in love with another man, I am so, so, sorry." Ericks put on the fakest smile ever and exclaimed "HEY, IT'S COOL I UNDERSTAND, NO FEELINGS HURT OR ANYTHING SEE YOU AROUND NICK!!!!" and with that he left. Nick lay back and started to smoke, but once Midvalley was screaming for help, his sobs extinguished it. Nick tried to sleep, but couldn't, because each time he drifted off Legato did something that made Midvalley weep. When he couldn't take the torture anymore he went into Midvalley's room and round him laying pants off handcuffed to the bed. Nick didn't have the key or anything to pick the lock with either. "Damn, Middie, what'd he do to you?"  
  
Midvalley just lay there shaking. Nick sat up by the pillows and watched him. Midvalley looked up, "I'm sorry Nick, Sorry it had to end like this. I've been seeing Legato when you went on trips to December. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but you'd never listen." "I listened to you-" "No, Nick. No, you didn't. Ever since Knives told you that Vash was his brother, you've wanted to find him and that's all you'd talk about. I loved you Nicholas, you were my Chapel. But all you seemed to want was Vash."  
  
Nick had no idea what to say. Doesn't he know? Doesn't he know that I'd give my life just so he could live? I'm not angry at him, hell I still love him, and I will still love him, even if it kills me, which it may just tonight, My sweet little Middie... Nick felt that all too familiar twinge in his eyes, and then he did something he vowed to never do, he cried in front of Midvalley. He choked the words out "I-I Lo-ved You- Mid-die, I've- N-never, Lov-ed any-one -be-before. And I'-ll N-Never Lov-e Any-one else."  
  
Midvalley had unlocked himself and was now smoking. "Nicholas," he said uncomfortably, "I'd like y-you to leave please." hurt burning in his brown eyes.  
  
  
  
Without even a glance back he turned and went. He opened the door to find Legato sitting-smiling like a Cheshire cat, holding a white rose in his hand-on his bed. "And just what the hell do you think you're doing here?"  
  
Legato sat, still smiling, watching as Nick packed up his things. I'll leave, yeah leave, show Midvalley, show HIM(thinking of Legato) yeah I'll find Vash, by myself, I'm the best of them all anyways, let them all die trying until I'm the only one left, yes, then I'll bring him back to Knives, and... Nicholas was brought back to reality when he picked up his cross punisher and turned to leave. Legato still sat there. Without another word Nick left.  
  
As he walked he thought to himself If I love Midvalley, I'll return to him someday, but today is not that day. The sun will rise and they'll all wakeup to remember that I loved Midvalley, Even if Legato has made him forget it. I loved him, and I know that he loved me. Another day, my love, another day, you'll remember...you'll remember... and then he faded off into the horizon.  
  
  
  
Legato went back into Midvalley's room. "How is he?" The shorter man asked. The taller replied, "Nevermore." 


End file.
